Nana
by HinataWeasley
Summary: Con la considerable posibilidad de que fuese una excusa, eligió arrullarse con la monotonía de la voz de Hanabi verbalizando textos selectos.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi y otros disclaimers están posteriormente aclarados._

_Son aproximadamente las cinco de la mañana por estos lares, por lo que no descarto una edición más adelante. Igual da, nadie lee en las primeras horas de publicado y menos con quienes se etiqueta de protagonistas :)_

* * *

Nana

.

.

.

«Rememoro una y otra vez esos infelices recuerdos y me pregunto si fue entonces, en el resplandor de aquel verano remoto, cuando empezó a formarse en mi espíritu la grieta que lo escindió hasta hacer que mi vida perdiera la armonía y la felicidad. ¿O mi desmedido deseo por aquella niña no fue más que la primera muestra de una singularidad innata? Cuando procuro analizar mis anhelos, motivaciones y actos, me rindo ante una especie de imaginación retrospectiva que atiborra la facultad analítica con infinitas alternativas y hace que cada uno de los posibles caminos se ramifique en otros que a su vez vuelven a ramificarse de manera incesante en la perspectiva enloquecedoramente compleja de mi pasado…»

Hanabi se detuvo, arrastrada por un instinto al descanso del que no era consciente y acorralada entre el bello fluir de las palabras y su propio sueño. Su mente hizo una desconexión transitoria y con algo de dificultad apartó el libro, con un dedo por marcador de página, y miró a su propio pecho; campo visual mayormente obstruido por una masa de pelo castaño en desorden.

Previamente abstraída, Hanabi ahora podía sentir la respiración pesada, ajena, del cuerpo que yacía sobre el suyo anclándola al confinamiento contra el colchón. Desde donde estaba, observó atentamente los párpados móviles y la nariz recta, el extraño relieve de la boca y las marcas rojas que empequeñecían desde los pómulos hasta perder el grosor cuesta abajo las mejillas. Hanabi espabiló imperceptiblemente, y sin mudar humor acercó, casi repentinamente, un dedo índice que viajó con cuidado hasta unos milímetros bajo la nariz de Kiba.

Su respiración era cálida, pesadísima y, pronto se dio cuenta Hanabi, previsible. La sentía igual que siempre.

El motivo del método no era para adivinar que estaba dormido, aunque Hanabi se creyó astuta por su sigilo durante un par de noches similares. Hasta que un buen día Kiba halló el dedo extraño pendiendo sobre la punta de su nariz y solo se le ocurrió estirar el cuello atraparlo de un mordisco suave. Desde entonces, si estaba despierto mientras ella le leía, era su forma callada de avisar que no había caído pero por lo general, dejaban la empresa en ese punto pues significaba que de igual modo ambos estaban preparados al borde del abismo freudiano.

Siendo los hermanos menores de mujeres que de vez en cuando, por lo que era mínimo, disfrutaban de una lectura sobria, casi siempre vivieron al otro lado incomprensible del mundo de la literatura, y el que hubieran terminado con dicha costumbre pequeña al abrazo de su cobijo resultaba un poco irónico. Su origen era incierto, y se entremezclaba con el corte de la distancia a que dio pie; razón que añadía un factor de confusión al intento de definir con bordes claros el aire que respiraban entre ellos. Aunque, tal vez todo había empezado con esa novelilla de cerca de doscientas páginas que Hanabi llevaba tres semanas intentado leer para el análisis que debía entregar a finales del semestre.

Previamente se habían tratado con cordialidad, a veces tan tozuda que llevaba a discusiones cortas que surgían de la intención infantil de rebatirse argumentos; y los espacios en que no les correspondían hablar, había miradas furtivas, y acogedores silencios de vívida consciencia sobre la mirada ajena que estaban fuera de la admisión de ambos. Kiba había tomado el librillo de la mesita de noche, examinándolo con pereza y sin un verdadero interés, y para sorpresa de Hanabi quien leía sus movimientos, le pidió que le leyera. Bajo su atenta y desaprobadora mirada se acostó en su cama poniéndose cómodo (Akamaru le secundó enrollándose en sus pies y por gusto Hanabi esperó a que por lo menos interviniera contra el comportamiento del perro), sobrepasando sensaciones de confianza establecidas que ella pasó por alto para no perder su orgullosa compostura.

También pasó por alto las veces en que empezó a acudir a su habitación con una revista en mano, vistiendo una críptica sonrisa burlona que dejaba entrever sus desarrollados caninos y con el solo y enrevesado propósito de que le leyera para dormir la siesta. Hanabi aceptó sin entenderse ni entenderlo a él, no pronunció palabra alguna con la paulatina penetración de Kiba en su espacio más próximo y alarmante, y aunque trataba de fingir que aquello era un capricho absurdo, no lograba convencerse de que fuera normal concerniendo dos esencias tan disímiles. Sentada, pues, en su escritorio, tragaba fuerte para remojarse la garganta y empezaba a leer, sin darse cuenta del momento en que Kiba se había acercado y miraba por encima de su hombro, distante, como si no quisiera que ella advirtiera su presencia. Guardó para sí todos los repentinos saltos cardiacos cuando Kiba entraba a su cuarto a indecentes deshoras a colarse bajo sus sábanas, con un folleto en mano o alguna mercadería semejante sabiéndola despierta, alumbrada por la luz mortecina del flexo en la mesita de noche. Hanabi guardó para sí todas las contracciones misteriosamente arrulladoras de su vientre, cada vez que Kiba se quedaba dormido de esa manera.

Había abrazado aquello con normalidad, incluso cuando le despertaba de la misma manera callada y Kiba protestaba en gruñidos, se daba la vuelta —Hanabi tenía la ferviente certeza que él era horriblemente consciente de cada uno de esos actos— y tomaba su pecho como almohada. Empero su corazón seguía dando saltos imprevistos que no obedecían a la costumbre y más que nunca le picaba en la nuca y atrás de la consciencia, la paranoia de una burla secreta que no conseguía descifrar. Como el pensarlo a menudo la llevaba al punto sin retorno de la sensación minimalista, adivinando un doloroso destrozo cuando llegara a entender las intenciones de Kiba, un día le preguntó el por qué, con la lúgubre sombra colgante que contrastó de inmediato con la buena disposición usual de él. Sin embargo, cuando recibió aquella pregunta Kiba se oscureció casi súbitamente y dejó de brillar a ojos de Hanabi. Estaba recostado en su cama con la lánguida presencia de Hanabi de espaldas a su escritorio, con la tarea a medio hacer tras de sí, y desvió la mirada un momento luego de haberse reacomodado innecesariamente, haciendo crujir las sábanas. Hanabi lo vio sin ver flexionar una pierna y apoyar ahí la mano con la que cubrió la mitad inferior de su rostro que no la miraba, mientras aparentemente, cavilaba. Hanabi se rascó el muslo, barriendo perezosamente su propia habitación con la vista, con esa sensación a cuestas similar al deja vú, de adivinar demasiado bien los comprensibles que parecían habitar en quienes conocía más de cerca.

Parecía mentira. Pero verbalizando su miedo disfrazado había quebrantado cualquier complicidad que pudieron haber compartido y ahora estaban en esa misma habitación como dos extraños que no quieren cruzarse.

Fue entonces que Kiba la miró y ella a él en una increíble coincidencia.

—Porque te quiero —balbuceó, todavía con la mano cubriéndole la boca. Hanabi se sintió lejana, se sintió ausente y fue casi ignorante del estremecimiento interno, del golpetear incesante en su pecho; su atención, su escaso juicio estaban volcados en la vorágine de la mirada rasgada de Kiba todavía fulgurante sobre toda su persona; brillaba. Tenía un tinte irónico bailando en las pupilas que se fortalecía con cada segundo que la miraba, y Hanabi intentó detenerlo, intentó hallar una ruptura para flotar cómodamente segura de la mentira, pero Kiba se pintaba con una sinceridad demasiado cegadora, demasiado increíble, y al final su valor se diezmó hasta esfumarse por completo.

—Está bien —respondió lógica, coherente, luego de eternidades disfrazadas de segundos y ya con una especie de tranquilidad sesgada inundando el ambiente—. Pero ahora yo decidiré qué leemos.

Luego no le parecería ni lo más lógico que pudo haber dicho, ni lo más coherente siquiera, pero en ese entonces Kiba se limitó a sonreír ampliamente y le hizo una burlesca reverencia a "su majestad". Y aunque en su fuero interno perduró el maleficio de la duda* él había dicho eso, y por ello, a pesar de que sabía no podía fiarse de un irreverente descaro, días después fue Hanabi quien se deslizó entre los brazos de Kiba, acostado en la cama como siempre, y lo besó en los labios.

De modo que, paradójicamente, Kiba promovió las lecturas y Hanabi los besos. El mérito de los hermanos menores llegó al cenit cuando ambos añadieron a la ecuación las ociosas tardes de verano en que se besaban bastante más de lo que leían. Aquella noche, al amparo de saber a su padre en Hong Kong, a su hermana a una distancia considerable de su habitación y a Akamaru echado contra la puerta, Hanabi dejó _Lolita _a un lado, apagó la lámpara y se dispuso a hacer lo que hacía siempre: darse la vuelta y ponerse de costado, porque eventualmente Kiba también se daría la vuelta en sueños y enterraría la nariz en su pecho, roncando en tiempos ordenados.

* * *

*_Título de la novela homónima escrita por Ariel Capone. Es solo el título nada más pero sería deshonesto de mi parte no referirme a la frase como prestada._

_Creo que en este punto está de más decir que el fragmento inicial es de la obra "Lolita", escrita por Vladimir Nabokov._

_Sin más que decir, espero tan siquiera que haya sido ameno. ¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
